


Bitten

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Death, Kimando, M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi is sick of Fernando trying to start a war, but when a virus breaks out it's up to him to defend his team-mate's freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by Josafiend for the Understeers fic challenge

"Fernando thinks that being at the team longer is an advantage, do you?"

"No. I don't care."

"Fernando thinks speaking Italian makes it easier to make him understood. Do you worry about that?"

"Didn't hinder me when we won the championship."

Sighing with boredom at the endless questions Kimi looked out of the motorhome window. It was the same every Thursday. Questions about Fernando, questions about Sebastian and just questions, questions, questions. He understood the need for the journalists and sponsors, but he often dreamt about a racing world without them. A racing world that had drivers, mechanics, engineers and cars and nothing else.

It had started while they were in Bahrain. Governments the world over had tried to cover it up, but with the outreach of social media it quickly went viral, so to speak. The guidelines were quickly drawn up, conspiracy theorists bleated endlessly about how quickly as if it was expected, and people were assured they were safe. The eyes were the give away. If you spotted the eyes you shot, hit or ran. Whatever you did you didn't let them get into biting distance. With blood banks appealing for stocks, the public torn between the fact that satisfying the thirst of the anonymous needy and giving their blood to them, meeting after meeting were held to debate the F1 season. It was decided to start with two races in Bahrain, one clockwise and the other anti, and then they'd see how the world was coping.

"Kimi!"

Rolling his eyes Kimi looked up to find his team-mate in front of him. Shifting from foot to foot with his daft musketeer beardy-moustache thing on his face.

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything strange going on?"

"No," Shifting his attention back out the window Kimi sighed when Fernando's kept speaking.

"Something is not right. Some of the cars are behaving weird. So are some of the drivers."

"Right."

"Kimi!"

Turning back to the Spaniard he raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to go on. He didn't bother to hide his look of bored disdain as Fernando explained that he believed there was something sinister going on in the paddock. He said that Marcus' eyes had turned red and weird and Caterham were trying to hide him away from everyone. He smiled triumphantly when Kimi held his hand up as if he realised something.

"You're right."

"I know I am. What have you noticed?"

"There's this one driver and something very strange has happened to him."

"What, what?"

Sitting down next to Kimi Fernando's eyes were wide as he waited to hear what Kimi had noticed, waited to hear confirmation that his gut instinct was correct.

"Well he used to look normal. Just like anyone else."

"Yes? And now?"

"Well now he's got these weird things on his face."

Puzzled Fernando frowned, he'd been studying everyone carefully and he hadn't noticed anyone with growths.

"Yeah, he's got like this silly little tuft of hair between his lip and his chin. Then a weird moustache that has grown down to his chin, but has a little gap. Like the cartoon musketeers..."

Kimi laughed heartily as Fernando stormed out of the Ferrari motorhome.

 

After the first race a serious case of conjunctivitis was declared by the medical centre and the Caterham garage was declared out of bounds. Catching glimpse of Marcus through the glass, eyes red and wide and hands resting on the window Kimi briefly wondered about Fernando's theory, before shaking himself down and heading back to the garage. The outbreak hadn't reached Bahrain and Marcus was just unlucky to develop it at a time when red eyes meant you legally be shot in almost every country in the world.

After two races the decision was made to move onto Australia. However the F1 world became a camp. No-one was allowed to leave and the fans, and families, were kept behind fences at the track. For the protection of everyone there became two worlds.

It started slowly at the back of the grid. When Marcus started driving erratically the pundits rattled on about his inexperience. The car weaving from side to side sparked conversation about a technical fault, but once he was back in the garage and the shutters came down it was relatively quickly forgotten about. Even when he was barely seen at the next race people forgot. That happens when you are at the back of the grid.

At the next race the mass pile up in GP2 didn't register in the minds. The fact that it was Alex Rossi who sparked it was missed by everyone. Weaving from side to side car after car was tangled up in the crazy mess. At the centre of it Rossi emerged from his car unscathed. A triumph for safety and engineering they called it. A miracle. By the time the F1 cars were lined up on the grid GP2 was pretty much forgotten.

Over the next few races it spread. Quietly and discreetly. The flaky skin could be blamed on the recycled air in multiple planes. There seemed no connection between Marcus' eyes, Max's hands, Jules' scratching, Kamui's fidgeting, Dani's twitch, Jev's snappiness and Sergio's lack of concentration. No-one noticed, all too busy concentrating on racing and engines and the hubbub of the F1 world. Well, no-one except one person.

He thought about it again when he stood for the minute's silence. In all of his long F1 career Kimi had never before stood in respect for a colleague. Marcus' eyes were said to be too bad so for FP1 Caterham had pulled in Tommy, one of their junior drivers. Everything seemed to be going fine for the youngster until he started weaving. The same weaving that had been seen before. This time he weaved himself into the wall and he didn't stand a chance. Looking around the drivers and taking in those fidgeting he had to shake his head to rid himself of the thought that maybe, just maybe, Fernando was right.

The FIA issued a statement declaring that Marcus' conjunctivitus and Tommy's crash were a coincidence. Caterham were fined for allowing Tommy to use his colleague's seat, no-one ever said that the youngster would have survived if the seat had been moulded to him, but the implication was there. The public were outraged and campaigned for Caterham to be kicked out of the sport. With a sad and serious face Bernie announced in Spain that Caterham were to be excluded, using long words about the sponsors and the image he appeared to the outside to be responsible and sensible. However to those involved in the sport there was something not right. Something was missing in his words, something just didn't ring true.

It wasn't until Kimi spotted the blood bank in the medical centre after tweaking his back that he realised. Fernando was 100% right. The virus, plague, whatever it was called had breached their supposedly impenetrable walls and was around them. Throwing open the door of Fernando's motorhome, having run the length of the paddock he found his teammate backed into a corner by a foaming Sebastian.

"If I have to live with this so do you. You can't win."

As Seb leaned towards the terrified Spaniard, ready to bite him and share his plague, ready to condemn Fernando to a life of craving blood and an eventual painful death at the hands of someone not infected when his sense of right blurred with desire, instinct took over.

The sound of the fire extinguisher as it connected with Sebastian's head was sickening and intriguing all at once. The crackle of bones and the mush of mangled matter made Kimi wince and Fernando scream. Regaining their senses the pair ran to Kimi's motorhome, Fernando thankful for the first time that Kimi insisted on being at the end of the paddock rather than in the heart of it with the Ferrari trucks. Locking the door behind them, and barricading it with the table they sank, panting, onto the bed.

"Told you something was wrong."

"Not really the time for smug Fernando."

"But I was right. I tried to tell and no-one would listen. They all just said to stop imagining things and that I was being silly, but I wasn't being....."

Kimi could only think of one way to shut Fernando up when he was in full flow. For a brief moment as his chapped lips pressed onto Fernando's moist, moisturised lips, he wondered about the reaction of Luca and Stefano if Fernando ran off to tell on him. However then he remembered there was an outbreak of some virus and he could blame that if need be. He tried not to remember the fact that he'd just killed Sebastian so Bernie would probably get him into some prison or other.

As he pulled away Fernando's fingers touched his lips as if they'd been scalded as his jaw fell open, "I... You... The..."

"Not like you to be lost for words," Kimi smirked.

The smirk was wiped from his face as Fernando pounced on him. Determined to give as good as he got Fernando thrust his tongue into Kimi's mouth.

The kiss quickly became more like a battle. Tongues pushed and explored, teeth clashed and nipped and as one pushed the other pushed harder until they were a mesh of teeth, tongues and gasping.

As they fell back on the bed they rolled and battled as they each tried to get the other hand. Fernando managed to get on top and grinned as he pressed down on the hardness he could feel in Kimi's shorts. His smug grin was short-lived as the Finn flipped them so that he was straddling Fernando, his weight pressing perfectly so that if Fernando wriggled he brought his own cock into harsh contact with the cotton of his boxers.

Fernando's flushed, swollen, red lips fell open as Kimi's breath danced across his ear with a litany of dirty words describing in detail what he planned to do to him. His gasp as Kimi's teeth nipped his ear was loud and needy and the wail as they sank into his neck was glorious.

Clothes flew around the room as their hands wriggled around the other's body. Kimi's cool hands drew goosebumps as they snaked up Fernando's back. As the door banged the pair thrust together; slick cock sliding against slick cock as the smell of sex and desperation permeated the air. As the bangs from the Red Bull crew, seeking vengeance for Sebastian and smelling the blood accidentally brought to the surface by Kimi's eager bite to Fernando's neck, got louder and louder their rutting got quicker and needier. Words flew in at least three languages as Kimi's soft hand wrapped around them both.

Pushing into Kimi's hand Fernando shivered as he felt the soft skin of Kimi's cock rub against his. Pleading with the other man Fernando winced in pain as the slicked finger pushed into him, but he begged for him to continue. He wanted Kimi inside him, he needed it and after only two fingers he pleaded for Kimi. The thickness of the Finn's cock felt like it was splitting him in half. The pain was breathtaking but real and real was what he wanted.

As the pain subsided Kimi's soft stroke nudged, repeatedly at his prostate. The sensations drew wails and moans from Fernando and the tight, hot heat curses from Kimi. As they rocked together the outside world was forgotten. Everything centred on the sensations and smell of the room. Picking up the pace Kimi wrapped his hand around Fernando and used the combination to pull and push the other man over the edge. The wails of pleasure and pain from Fernando as the few extra strokes Kimi had to take for himself would live in his memory forever.

As they lay, trying to catch their breath, Kimi wrapped an arm around the sobbing man. Their sweaty, sticky bodies pressed together in the hope that two was stronger than one. The door was buckling under the weight of the constant kicking and it was only a matter of time. Those with the virus were not allowed to race. They were not allowed to have children. They were allowed to exist, but not live. Not really. It was for that reason that Fernando began to sob, it was inevitable that they would be bitten by one when the door finally caved in. He would be dead, but trapped in a body that worked for as long as it took for him to become evil and be killed. He would be dead, but alive and wishing he had died completely.

Pulling the Spaniard tighter Kimi pressed kisses to his neck and whispered soothing words. As he felt Fernando relax Kimi tightened the arm around the younger man's neck. Hearing the crack he stifled the urge to vomit before getting up and throwing on some clothes. He would run, he would run and hide and battle for as long as he could. He could handle being trapped, but Fernando had to be free.


End file.
